Alex Romero
'''Alex Romero' is the sheriff and "moral" center of White Pine Bay. Imposing and discerning, he gets involved in Norma Bates’ life after the death of Keith Summers. He was often partnered with Zack Shelby. Biography History Romero grew up with Keith Summers. Season 1 When Romero and his deputy, Zack Shelby, visited the Bates Motel one night (soon after the murder of Summers), he is immediately suspicious of Norma Bates. (First You Dream, Then You Die) After Norma and Norman dumped Summers' body, Romero and Shelby found Summers' hand in the lake. There were carpet fragments underneath caught in the watchband, and Norma and Norman were changing the carpets in the motel when Romero and Shelby had visited. The next day, Romero returned to the motel with a search warrant, but Shelby found Summers' belt underneath Norman's bed and hid it from Romero to protect Norma. (What's Wrong With Norman) After the gunfight between Shelby and Dylan, Romero was first on the scene. Norma had no choice but to explain everything to him, from Summers' murder to the discovery of the sex slave business. Romero told Norma, Norman and Dylan what "the story" is going to be: Shelby killed Summers, and Romero killed Shelby. Therefore, Norma was cleared for killing Summers, and Romero received credit for Shelby's death. (The Man in Number 9) Romero was visited at his office by Norma, asking him for his help with business matters, when he made it clear that he didn't cover up Summers' death because they were friends. After Norma tried to intidimidate him, Romero threatened to "burn" her if she ever tried to do so again. (A Boy and His Dog) Norma informed Romero that Jake Abernathy threatened to kill her, Norman and Dylan if she didn't give him the money that Shelby owed him. Romero said he would take care of it and later retrieved the money from Shelby's garage. Norma arrived at the docks (the meeting place that Abernathy chose) and, while hiding, witnessed a confrontation between Romero and Abernathy. Romero, with the money at his feet, explained that he would let Abernathy continue his dirty business in White Pine Bay if he was given 50% of all profits. Abernathy agreed to his proposal and bent over to pick up the money. Quickly, Romero drew his gun and fired four bullets into Abernathy, who subsequently fell into the water (presumably to his death). Romero, who knew Norma was hiding there the entire time, told her that she was supposed to trust him. (Midnight) Season 2 Romero was visited at his office by Norman, who informed him of a mysterious man he saw standing at Blaire Watson's grave. Romero questioned Norman on matters related to Watson's unsolved murder, making Norman uncomfortable. After Romero assured him that Watson's killer will be caught, Norman left. Romero later told Norma about this visit and suggested to her that Norman's obsession with Blaire is unhealthy. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Romero, investigating the death of Gil Turner, visited Blaire Watson's father, Nick Ford. Romero asked him if he or his business was involved in Gil's death, when Nick pointed out that Romero seemed to be putting more effort into investigating Gil's death than Blaire's. Romero denied this, and later arrested a man named Kyle as a suspect. He eventually charged Kyle with Blaire's murder, despite Kyle insisting that there wasn't enough evidence. (Shadow of a Doubt) Romero saw Zane Carpenter on the street and gave him a warning about taking over for Gil in the drug business. He was later alerted to a burning house, which was implied to be his own house. (Check-Out) Romero stayed at the Bates Motel due to his house being burned down. He spotted Zane again and attacked him, threatening and punching him. Norma later saw the cut on Romero's face and cleaned it for him; during this, she asked him if he knew anything about Nick Ford. Romero told her that Nick is in the drug business and that she should stay away from him. (The Escape Artist) Killings *'Jake Abernathy': Shot multiple times in the chest. (in Midnight) Gallery Alex S2 pic.jpg 08-romero-shows-norma-a-search-warrant.jpg Sheriff and deputy at the motel.png 05-norma-bates-and-sheriff-romero-outside-the-bates-motel.jpg 12-deputy-shelby-and-sheriff-romero-talk-to-norma-bates.jpg Image.jpg Theescapeartist6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters